The Lost Kingdom
by Alishaaa
Summary: Once Upon A Time, there was happiness all over the land. No one knew that their happiness could be deprived. Their happiness gets taken by The Charles Brothers. The townspeople begin to get slaughtered by an unlikely group of people. Who are the unlikely group of people? Are they weak? Do They have a choice? Find out in The Lost Kingdom.


**_Disclaimer:_**** I do not own Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

**The Towns**

It is a cold, silent, lonely night. Everyone and everything is quiet, too quite. Everything that is so magnificently beautiful is destroyed within minutes. The place is deserted and magic is gone. Poor Storybrooke is burnt to the ground. Many people were trapped in the houses which were burned. It is just too painful to watch the buildings that once held families slowly crusading into ashes. Everyone is dead. But if there are any survivors, they wouldn't be alive for long.

In the Enchanted City, the adults are becoming slaughtered pigs. Screams and cries were being heard. Unhappy endings are in the land. I'm running around the place to see if there are any survivors. I keep passing so many children. They're all orphans now, nearly every single one. The children need their family who are no longer alive. I want to obliterate myself to see such sadness within the little ones. I see one of the adults being dragged out of a wooden cabin house by Knave. The child was following Knave, pleading and begging. He falls down with tears in his eyes, I run to the child and hide his precious sad eyes from what is coming forth.

The child tugs on me signaling for me to come down, he begins to whispers to me.

"My mom is two months pregnant. Save her! Please! I can't live without her. I'll die."

"STOP, DON'T DO IT!" My voice seemed to echo, but it wasn't louder enough to reach Knave's ears. He picks up the dead corpse and walks away.

I begin to console the poor boy that has lost everything in the world. I look up to see a girl covered in dirt with short brown hair walking towards us. She stops when she comes near the boy and collapse onto the cold hard ground. Tears are streaming down her pale white face, she grabs the boy from my embrace and sobs loudly. I come to realize this girl that seems to be around about thirteen is the boy's sister. Her face is hidden in the boy's shoulders. She begins to look up at me and gives me a glare. The glare felt like sharp little needles being poked into my heart one by one. It held desolation. It is so torturous to see her face. I look away from the siblings and walk away.

I continue to run past the buildings on fire and stop. I begin to have a mental break down. I lay on the ground and begin crying which I haven't done since his death. I shut my eyes and I begin to think about everything. I begin to think of the people and then my family. I do not wish to live anymore. But I have to pull myself together and do it for my family. It time for happiness to return back to the kingdom. I hear a familiar voice calling my name, then I feel a strong grip on my arm, trying to lift me up. I am a such wreak. He holds me in his arms and then pulls away to gaze into my light brown chocolate eyes.

"It's okay, Emma. It's okay to become weak at times. Even strong walls crumble down sooner or later. Everything will be okay. Don't think about the people that are dying. We can't do anything to stop it. We have to kill those innocent people. We have to because of the Charles Brothers. They have big plans which we don't know of and we must find out what they have planned."

Knave's words always seem to calm me down. I'm glad he still has humanity left in him. I thought he lost it like the others.

"I know, but I have no idea how Anastasia is able to do this."

"Well she's letting her anger out. She wishes to take it out on The Brothers but instead she takes it out on the people." Knave said quietly.

In a far distance, I could hear a present woman's screams. I turn to the direction of the screams witnessing a girl holding the woman by the neck. She opens her mouth and spoke "I am so sorry." She snaps the woman's head off and starts walking towards us. Her beauty is magnificent. Her long silk blonde hair flows within the breeze. The sun rests upon her fair flawless skin. Her ocean blue eyes sparkle at Knave. Knave's green tropical forest eyes scintillate at Anastasia as she walks. I could see the special connection they held. But they both were scared to admit it. They don't want their hearts to ruin their friendship. I could be wrong.

"Okay, so I killed everyone around the magic shop. I think we're done. No more people in this town now." Her pink luscious lips being to smirk.

"How can you bare to kill them, don't you see the pain in their eyes?"

She yanks me and hugs me and starts stroking my blonde wavy hair.

"I can't, but I try not to think about it that much. I just imagine it to be the stupid brothers."

I got out of her embrace and open my mouth.

"I'll be right back, I want to have alone time." I say with exhaustion

"Okay, make sure you get back here in an hour. Okay?" Anastasia says to me with caring eyes.

I nod to Anastasia and give her a smile as I walk down the lonely pavement road. I begin to look around and I am starting to realize where I am. This place used to be the shopping area with the stores lined up next to each other. Its reminded me of the shops in Jamaica in New York, It would be packed 24/7. There would be one main road going straight up, dividing the stores. There would be stores on the left and on the right. I could see the townspeople laughing and smiling. Happiness was in the air. But then reality was thrown at me. I'm facing towards the buildings which once stood were now replaced with ashes and burnt wood. I am standing there, alone. I'm realizing that I may lose myself deep down in all this madness.

I started to notice from the corner of my eye something flickering light, I turn to my side and see one building still intact. I perambulate into one of the Gas Stations that have not been destroyed yet. I view around my surroundings and I could smell a sweet odor. I pace myself down the aisles sniffing the scent down like a bloodhound dog. I have past at least three aisles, there is only one more left. I smile to myself hoping what I am thinking in my mind is true. I stride to the last and only aisle. I look at the shelves to find out what that sweet smell is. What I find out it is candy and chocolates. I am so happy that I found something decent to eat. I grab a KitKat and I notice my hands are filthy. I see a door with a girl sign on the door so I knew that would be the bathroom.

The bathroom is pretty small. There is a toilet with flies flying around it, man it stinks in here, seems like someone died in that toilet. The sink with a square mirror was seems contaminated. The mirror was incredibly dirty; it is covered in dust, dirt, and hoping mud. I open the tap water; I see the water was muddy which is pretty disgusting. So I thought of what any clever and rational (maybe crazy) person would do. I walk out of the bathroom to go towards the fridges that once kept the drink cold. I open the fridge's door where the water bottles are. I held the water bottles in my hand, they seem cold still. I guess the electricity didn't go out in this place. I notice a roll of paper towels on the cashier desk. I grabbed it with the water bottle and ran back to the bathroom. I pour the water on the towel and I start cleaning the mirror and would throw the towels on the floor far away from me.

Finally, I am done with the mirror. Now I get to rinse my hands and eat something. I took my jacket off so the dirt wouldn't stay on my arms. I wipe my hands and arms on the rough wood like paper towel and then I start to stare at myself in the mirror. I look like a mess, my face is full of dirt and ashes, my cheeks are pinkish red because of the heat. I splash my face with water and could feel my skin scorching with sting. There are so many cuts on me. There was a slight cut underneath my right eye and a little cut near my lip. A cut which seems it is making a 'K' around my right wrist and on my left one which had a 'N'. I don't know what to feel right now seeing these marks on my wrists. I tried to get rid of the thought, so I start examining the rest of my body. I notice black and blue bruises on my arms and legs. Then I saw little cuts all over my body. I step out of the bathroom and got plastic grocery bags and start to fill them with candy and chocolates. Mainly, junk foods and I especially took at least ten water bottles. I glanced at my phone and then glanced at it once again because I wasn't paying attention the first time. I see it's 12:42PM. I only have eighteen minutes to get back. I dash down the road and made it just in time. Knave gave me a bizarre look.

"Ready?" I sigh with agony.

"What you got there, Swan?" Anastasia nudges me.

"Goodies, my children, Enjoy." I tried to cheer up a bit, but they could see through my plastic smile.

They put all the stuff in the trunk of our black Toyota Land cruiser. It is huge inside so we can get comfortable in there. I feel like a little girl again going on a road trip with my family but instead. I am going as a killer with my other friends who are murders. I know I may seem selfish wanting to save my family but not the people. But I have my reasons.

Anastasia was about to drive but then she stopped turning the car on.

"We have to find Killian before we leave!" Anastasia begin to panic.

"I thought he was going with the other group that carried the bodies of the dead."

"He said that, but when you left he came back to tell me he will come with us instead."

"KNAVE!" Anastasia says in a winy and high pitch voice.

"Yeah, Yeah, I'll go find your brother." Knave sounded annoyed.

Knave got out the passenger side and started walking towards the other side of town. His back begin getting smaller and smaller, and then his image fades.

"Hurry up, slow arse!" Anastasia screams.

An hour passed, I wonder where they are? They haven't come back yet? I could feel the light warmth on my pale face. Anastasia is in the driver seat, she has the seat adjusted so she can lie down. I'm in the passenger side looking outside the window. There was a smooth soft breeze; I could feel that my blonde hair blowing within the breeze. It's a nice sunny day, but the darkness still gloomed. We saw two figures walking towards us. Then we realized it was the guys.

"What took you guys so long?"

"Well I was busy making kills. Who made you my wife? Don't ask me questions. I don't ask you stuff. So keep your mouth shut." Killian can be bit harsh.

"Shut up and sit in the car before I'll rip your tongue off!" Anastasia wasn't that good with comebacks but sometimes she would come up with good ones.

"Okay, let's all settle down. Get into the car!" I said calmly as I could, but I felt I was about to explode. Everyone got settled down. I noticed the gas light coming on.

"We have to stop by a near Gas Station because we're about to run out of gas on the car." I spoke.

"The next town has a Gas Station, which isn't destroyed yet. We can take gallons of gas with us when we go on the road again. So we don't have to struggle looking for another place for gas."

"No shit, dumb arse. You should get an award for being captain obvious." Anastasia remarks.

"Someone must be on their period." He snickered.

"I will cut you into little tiny pieces or I can shove this water bottle down your throat and make you choke." I love Anastasia's crude humor.

"Dude, Anastasia is extremely pissed. You my sir are walking in uncharted territory. She may attempt to murder you. Girls do not like that." Knave whispered.

"My arse, when did you become a girl expert?" Killian quietly said.

I loved Anastasia's sarcasm and humor, it's hilarious. She's knows how to make your day even if it is your worst day. She is like my sister, I love her so much. She's precious to me, we care about each other. There are no words to describe how important she is to me. When we would go to school, we would always be together. We would always look out for each other, which we still do. We would always end up meeting Knave & Killian at the end of school. They would wait for us near the water fountains in the hallway that goes straight out of school. P.E was at the end of that hallway

Even though I have them, I'm lonely. This place used to be filled with so much excitement and happiness. I'm just waiting find out how to murder these cruel beasts known as "The Charles Brothers". I will not rest until they're dead. I hate them with a fiery passion. They're the reason why this kingdom is destroyed; they're the reason why many families died! I will being them their unhappy ending.

************************************************************************************************************************* The Charles Brothers has something that we love so dearly. It can either be our loved ones, out families, and maybe our powers. Even though the people of my kingdom are dying, I wish I could stop it but I can't. I have to do this for my family. My family means more to me than the people whom I am supposed to rule. I will do anything to save my loved ones. That is why I listen to the evil brothers. That why many others listen to them. They have our weaknesses. Unfortunately I lost the love of my life, but I'm not willing to lose my family and friends. My life, my breath, and my heart, He took it away from me. That monster destroyed my world.

They have chosen many teenagers and young adults to do his work. There are a couple of categories which we have been divided into. The slaughter heads which is us and other groups, we manslaughter the people of the towns. Then, we put their lifeless bodies in the SUVs or pick-up trucks. This where the Acheris come in. They're the one that drive the departed to whatever location The Brothers wish. We don't know what they do with those bodies. But whatever it is, it isn't good.

* * *

**HELLO PEOPLE WHO LOVE MAGIC!  
This is my first story I have ever posted.  
I know it might be armature work, but I really wanted to try it.  
My story is completely different from Once Upon A Time.  
I am not doing it with the actual facts in the** **show. I'm doing my own thing.**  
**I hope you guys really like. **

**Please read it and Review and Share it to your friends. Thanks Guys! **


End file.
